Can't Hardly Wait
Brief Summary Jimmy's new goals include being a successful coach for the girls basketball team, and pursuing an intimate relationship with Ashley. Meanwhile, cheer leading captain Darcy clashes with choreographer Manny. Extended Overview Main Plot The episode begins with Jimmy and Spinner talking in the hallway of Degrassi talking about life, Jimmy's in particular. He then confides in Spinner about how he can't get a "hard-on" so that's why he can't make love to Ashley. He said that after the shooting his body doesn't work the same way it used to. Spinner tells him to just relax and everything will be okay, so he decides to take Spinner's advice. Jimmy goes to physical therapy at lunch time and as he is taking Spinner's advice about relaxing he notices that he gets an erection. Excited about this, he goes to see Spinner and talks about his new discovery then Spinner tells him to tell Ashley, who is conveniently coming up the hallway. He tells Ashley to come over to his house that night saying that his parents aren't going to be home and he tells her that it can finally work. He brings her to his house and she starts the seduction. After 20 minutes he notices that he is attracted to her, but he doesn't get an erection. Furious and embarrassed, he tells her "There's nothing you can do" and kicks her out of his house. Jimmy apologizes to Ashley in the hall later and she said she wasn't mad that he couldn't get hard. She said she was mad because "You don't kick a girl out after she throws herself at you" Jimmy says he is sorry yet again and then after some talking they both decided to seek medical help to help Jimmy with his problem. That following night Jimmy tries out the Viagra and Ashley gives him a massage to calm him down so that the Viagra will work. He tells her that it's useless to try and it won't work. Jimmy sees Ashley in the hall then he tells her that it's over because he can't satisfy her. He tells her to come over his house and get her stuff. That night, Jimmy lets Ashley in and she tells him how she doesn't want to break up and he says he feel the same. He said that he wants to make this work, and Ashley said they will be able to and that he is all the man she has ever wanted. They go in for a kiss as the episode ends. Subplot Meanwhile Darcy confronts Manny and begs for Manny to re-join the spirit squad because without Manny's help the spirit squad won't be good this year. Manny reluctantly agrees after Darcy's heartfelt apology. The next day Darcy and Manny are hosting spirit squad try-outs and they notice how there aren't any good ones. They are about to leave till a mysterious girl named Mia comes up and she blows them away. They congratulate her and they invite her to the Dot after school. At the Dot, Darcy and Manny are waiting for Mia and as they are talking she appears; with a little girl who is her daughter. Manny can't help but think the little girl is cute, but Darcy gets mad and shocked because of Mia's age and how she already has a child. Both of which go against her principles. At the callbacks Darcy is very hard on Mia and proves how much she resents her. Meanwhile, Jimmy is at the Doctor's office and the doctor perscribes him Viagra and said if that doesn't work Jimmy could also try pumps, injections, and implants. Jimmy takes the perscription and leaves after giving the Doctor a message from the heart, "I don't want to be a virgin forever". That afternoon, Darcy posts the new cheerleaders' names on a paper and posts it around school. To Manny's resentment, Mia isn't on the list. Mia tells Manny not to worry about it, but Manny insists that it is okay. Manny brings Mia to the big pep rally and Darcy says that Mia can't join the team because the team is a big responsibility and so is her baby. Darcy tells that Mia must have made a big mistake at her age. Then she says to finish it that if it wasn't a mistake then Mia is even more pathetic. Mia pushes Darcy and then another guy (presumably the baby's father) calls Mia a whore (technically) and then she slaps him. Then his girlfriend grabs Mia and pulls her hair. Manny tries to save her by making the girl let go. Toby tries to pull everyone apart but is knocked over himself. The tough girl shoves Manny again. She fights back and tackles her, along with Chantay and Darcy. Then, J.T. smacks the tough guy in the face with his panther mascot head. Soon, the whole pep rally becomes a fight fest. Everyone recieves two weeks of detention. The tough kid swares that this battle isn't over. Trivia and Goofs *Darcy has a problem with Mia, because she has a child, however, she doesn't seem to have a problem with Manny, who was pregnant and had an abortion. (Unless Darcy is unaware of this because she didn't attend Degrassi at that point.) *Hazel is mentioned for the first time since her departure from the show, though there is no clue as to her where abouts she is. *This episodes marks the first appearance of Mia and Isabella Jones. *A fight breaks out between many members of the spirit squad and the opposing school, Lakehurst. It is possible that this is what lead up to J.T.'s death. *According to "The-N", the editors deleted certain parts of the scene where Jimmy and Ashley are first attempting to have sex. They cut a few parts and used a fading technique to make the scene go by quicker. *''Can't Hardly Wait'' is a song by The Replacements. *''Can't Hardly Wait is also the title of a 1998 movie starring Jennifer Love Hewitt and Seth Green. *In the scene where Manny and Darcy are disgusted at the poor auditions for the spirit squad cheerleaders, there is one shot where Darcy has her eyes closed in frustration, however in the next scene their open again, as if they were never closed at all. *Although credited, Stacey Farber (Ellie Nash), Miriam McDonald (Emma Nelson), Daniel Clark (Sean Cameron), Adamo Ruggiero (Marco Del Rossi), Amanda Stepto (Spike Nelson), Deanna Casaluce (Alex Nunez), Jamie Johnston (Peter Stone), Lauren Collins (Paige Michalchuk), Mike Lobel (Jay Hogart) and Sarah Barrable-Tishauer (Liberty Van Zandt) do not appear in this episode. Quotes *'Manny:' Thank You Sister Koo Koo Banana *'Ashley': Like you said, good things come to those who wait. '''Jimmy': And I think that wait is about to end. *'Jimmy': (To doctor) I don't want to be a virgin forever. *(Mia and Manny arrive at the gym wearing their uniforms) :Darcy: 'What is this? :'Manny: 'You can't keep her off the team. :'Mia: You know I deserve this, or is there some no single moms policy? :Darcy: 'Mia, you're baby is a huge responsibility and... so is spirit squad. I'm sorry. :'Manny: 'When my new manicure meets your face then you'll be sorry. :'Mia: 'Darcy, Isabella has day care. She can be taken care of whenever I'm at practice. I can do both. :'Darcy: 'How can I believe someone whos made such enormous life mistakes. :'Mia: Mistakes? :Darcy: 'Unless you got knocked up on purpose in which case you've got even bigger issues. :(Mia pushes Darcy into a Lakehusrt boy named Nic)'' :'Nic: '''Whoa! Degrassi chicks can't stop throwing themselves at me. :(''Glares at Mia) Mia Jones. So Degrassi's picking up all the other schools trash now! :(Mia roles her eyes) :'''Nic: Hey! Did you ever figure out who the father is. :(Mia slaps Nic) :(Nic's girlfriend pulls Mia's hair) :(Manny and Toby try to break up the fight) :(Toby is pushed over and crawls away quietly) :(Nic's girlfriend pushes Manny away) :(Manny tackles her, while Darcy and Chante join in) :(Nic strangles J.T. and knocks him over) :Jimmy: '(''Watching the feud from afar with the basketball girls) Stay right here! :'JT: '(To Nic) What's your problem? :(Nic shoves him) :(J.T. hits him in the face with his mascot head ) (Outside on the school parking lot) :'''JT: Aw, man! Two weeks of detention! :Toby: Now I have to find a new panther mascot. :JT: What can I say, when the school needed me I pounced. :(Nic walks by) :Nic: Hey, Degrassi nerds! If I were you I'd sleep with one eye open. This isn't over...! : Category:Teen Mom Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:TNG Season 6 Episodes